


Two Beers and an Apology

by i_write_a_lot



Series: Random Inspector Lynley Shorts [1]
Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Beer, Friendship, Gen, Other - Freeform, Partnership, Payment in Blood, Slight swearing, TV Series, pubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had occurred to Lynley while they were heading to the pub that he rather owed Havers an apology for being an arrogant ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Beers and an Apology

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own the Inspector Lynley mystery series.
> 
> -This is my very first Inspector Lynley fanfic. I hope it goes over well, but even so, I enjoyed writing it.

“I’m sorry,” Lynley tried to say on multiple occasions while he and Havers were heading towards the nearest pub to get something to eat as well as some beer. But he found he couldn’t speak-his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth, and his mouth felt impossibly dry. He couldn’t help but think that Havers had every right to report him for being such an ass during this case towards her. He remembered that one instance in the car where he’d shouted at her to ‘for just this once could you please shut up!’, and tried very hard not to wince. 

It had occurred to Lynley while they were heading to the pub that he rather owed Havers an apology for being an arrogant ass. Now, ten minutes later, he was still having trouble saying the damn words. He could sense that Havers wanted to say something to him, but remained quiet, and tried very hard to keep to himself. Maybe after he drank some beer, he’d be able to speak?

They finally arrived at the pub, him having let Havers drive for a change as that was another apology. He’d all but commandeered the vehicles throughout their cases, because he liked driving fast, and when they were heading after a killer, Havers tended to drive slower than he did. He sensed that Havers might realize this, but he didn’t care. When they weren’t on a case, he let Havers (usually) drive. 

They walked into the pub, and he frowned. There weren’t a lot of people-and then he realized that it was Monday, and that most would likely be at either work or home or perhaps even school. He glanced at Havers to see if she was as startled, but she only spoke to the barkeep. 

“Two beers, and a couple of burgers, please. Also some tea,” She added, almost as an afterthought. 

“Coming right up,” The barkeep said. “Sit anywhere you like,” He added, nodding towards the open area. Havers turned towards him. 

“Booth or table?” She asked, and he didn’t even hesitate. 

“You pick, Havers.” He offered, generously, and she raised an eyebrow. 

“Booth it is,” She said, and moved towards the booth with the window view. Outside, he saw it was rather gorgeous. The sun was shining brightly across the acres of greenery and trees were moving lightly with the wind. It hadn’t rained at all during this case, which he was quite grateful for. Sometimes, he hated the rain. 

“So,” Havers startled him, he hadn’t expected her to speak, and he turned towards her quickly. “Want to tell me what’s rattling around in that big head of yours?” She asked, smirking as she accepted the tea that the barkeep brought. The beers still hadn’t arrived, he noted. She poured him a cup of tea out of the little kettle, and he relished in the hot feel of it, and gulped some of it down. “Come on, I’ve been waiting ever since we left that house.” She said, seriously. 

He sighed, and shoved the tea cup away. 

“It seems as though,” He said hesitantly. “I owe you an apology.” 

She blinked, obviously not having expected that. He decided to explain. Taking another sip of the rather good hot tea, he began to talk, 

“I was-impossibly rude to you during this case. Every time you opened your mouth, I snapped at you. I even shouted at you to shut up when we were chasing after Reese, though you were right. You’d been right the entire time during this case, and I didn’t want to listen to you, because-”

“Because you were close to Helen,” Havers finished, looking rather critical. “And yes, you do owe me an apology for being an arrogant ass, but I think I can let it slide this once,” 

“Havers,” He began, hotly, and then blinked when she just threw him a grin. 

“I’ll accept your apology-but only if you throw in a free beer,” She teased, and he blinked, and couldn’t help but laugh. 

Two beers and an apology later, and he felt that everything between them was settled once more. 

~*~  
End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for your time.


End file.
